


The Masquerade is Over

by alynwa



Series: Song Stories [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt is "This Masquerade" written by Leon Russell.  Lyrics after the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masquerade is Over

 

The lovemaking was incredible; the couple moved together with the familiarity that comes from knowing one another intimately, almost psychically.  Words were unnecessary; hands and lips moved to places sure to evoke pleasure.   The bed they were moving upon was their battlefield, one they fought upon often.  There was never defeat, but the victory wasn’t always shared by both.  Tonight, victory was his and she knew it.

 

They laid wrapped in each other’s arms, basking in afterglow.  She wiped away a tear before he noticed it and laid her hand against his cheek and reached up to softly plant a kiss on his lips.  “You’re taking the CEA position, aren’t you?”

 

Napoleon flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling.  “Yes.  Oh, Clara, I want this, I really do.  I’ll be the youngest CEA ever and I know I’ll be good.  It’s just that…”

 

“It’s just that if you take that position, you know we’ll be through.  I really want you to accept the Chief Security Agent position.  That way, we could be married.  Don’t you want to marry me, Napoleon?”

 

He leaned up and put his head on his fist and looked down at Clara.  She was the first and only woman since the death of his wife years earlier to capture his heart and he loved her but… _And there it is,_ he thought, _I love her but.  Why is there a but?_ “Being the head of Section III is an excellent job, but I can do so much more as the head of Section II.  Please understand, Clara, I believe fervently that I can make a difference.  That is why I joined UNCLE.  That is why I have to accept the offer and become CEA.  I’ve tried to wear this mask and it…just doesn’t fit.”

 

“I know,” she whispered.

 

“I see your face and I don’t want to leave, but I know in my heart that we are just too far apart to really be together.  You want a husband to be with you every night and I want to save the world.  I’m so sorry, my love, but I can’t do it your way.  Not now.  Maybe not ever.”

 

“I wish I could argue that you’re wrong, Napoleon, but deep down, I know your decision is the right one.  We can’t keep doing this.  You become CEA and I will make plans to move to Europe.  We both have to move on with our lives.  When you leave in the morning, understand that you are no longer welcome here.”

 

“I do,” Napoleon replied, “Europe, you say.  Will I ever see you again?”

 

“If the fates are kind.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Masquerade - lyrics by Leon Russell
> 
>  
> 
> Are we really happy here  
> With this lonely game we play  
> Looking for the right words to say  
> Searching but not finding  
> Understanding anywhere  
> We're lost in a masquerade
> 
> Both afraid to say we're just too far away  
> From being close together from the start  
> We tried to talk it over but the words got in the way  
> We're lost inside this lonely game we play
> 
> Thoughts of leaving disappear  
> Each time I see your eyes  
> And no matter how hard I try  
> To understand the reasons  
> Why we carry on this way  
> We're lost in a masquerade


End file.
